Times Of Loss
by Cathloo
Summary: Sequel to were we born to die. Lara puts her life on the line when she recieves grave news about an old friend. Once home, that's when the domestic problems start...(AW&LC)
1. Chapter 1 - When the past resurfaces

Lara looked over the banister at her family. Alex West, a man she used to despise, had won her heart and found a way into her life, and Hillary and Bryce; her forever faithful companions. She couldn't be happier. The events of the previous year had had an effect on her, but not to the extent that she thought about it constantly. However, she did think about Kurtis. She wondered if he was safe or if he was in trouble or even worse, dead?

All those thoughts were pushed out of her mind when Alex spotted her and given her that half smirk that she loved. She gazed down at him lovingly and smiled. Lara turned away from the banister and made her way to her and Alex's bedroom. She flopped down onto the bed and found herself drifting to sleep...

Lara woke up with a start. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her hands were shaking viciously. She slipped herself off the bed and found herself unable to stand very long when her legs gave in. She placed a hand on her forehead and the other on her nightstand. Using her hand, Lara pulled herself up and staggered towards her bedroom door. She gripped the handle in order to keep herself standing and pulled open the door. Her eyes were immediately assaulted with the bright light of the chandelier.

Hillary was carrying his signature silver tray, set with mugs and a teapot when he saw Lara. At first, he didn't notice her staggered walk but at a second glance he saw her gripping the banister for support. Without a second thought he ran up the stairs to her side and began helping her down the stairs. Lara felt herself begin to pass out and tried to keep her eyes open. Her eyes closed and Hillary felt her lose her strength. He guided her to a sofa, not wanting her to have an accident.

As he felt her forehead to see if she had a temperature, Hillary noticed that she had a scratch running from her elbow to her wrist. He lifted her arm and saw the dried blood that had emerged from the cut. Knowing that it could get infected if left untreated, Hillary went and got the medical pack that was kept in the tech room and cleaned the wound. Even unconscious, Lara winced as the antiseptic was added. Hillary looked down upon his charge. _'Why does everything bad happen to her?'_ Hillary thought, reliving the events of last year.

Lara slowly came to. She opened her eyes and tried to get her eyes to focus. Disorientated, Lara sat up to see Hillary dozing in the chair opposite. The corners of her lips went up; forming a slight smile at her butler sleeping.

Lara began to think about Kurtis again. She couldn't help but worry whether her former lover was alright. Although knowing she shouldn't, Lara picked up her cell phone and dialled Kurtis' number. It rang until Lara knew he wasn't going to answer. In frustration, Lara threw her cell phone at the wall and watched as it smashed to pieces. Hearing this, Hillary awoke to a wound-up Lara.

"Are you alright Miss Croft?" Hillary asked politely.  
"Yes, No, I don't know" Lara replied, the walls that held her emotions in beginning to crumble.  
"Lara, what's wrong?" Hillary asked urgently upon seeing tears in Lara's eyes.  
"Kurtis," Lara started. "Do you think he's okay?"  
"I'm sure Mr Trent will be quite alright," Hillary said, giving her a reassuring smile. "The question is are you?"  
"I'll be fine. Where's Alex?" Lara said, giving a smile that didn't reach her eyes.  
"Mr West is running a few errands, he said he'd be back shortly" Hillary said with a smile.  
"Thank you Hilly" Lara said walking to the grand front entrance.

Alex had just gotten back into his car when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID; he picked it up when he saw the screen flash the name Hillary.

"Hey Hillary, what's up?" Alex said.  
"Mr West, may I point out to you that Lady Croft is a bit out of sorts today." Hillary said worriedly.  
"Why? What going on?" Alex asked; urgency in his tone.  
"That's not my place to say, but may I ask that you come back to the manor" Hillary said calmly.  
"I'll be there in five minutes." Alex said, closing his cell phone, clearly worried for the love of his life.

He drove straight to the manor. Upon arriving he got out and didn't even bother to lock his car and charged up the front steps. He opened the door and charged straight into Hillary.

"Where is she?" Alex asked. He knew by the look on Hillary's face that there was indeed something going on.  
"That's my point, I have no idea. She didn't say anything; she just walked out the door" Hillary said quickly. Alex was barely able to understand what Hillary was saying.

Alex walked out the same way he had come in. He went out into the expansive grounds of Croft manor. But still no sign of Lara...


	2. Chapter 2 - Untimely news

Lara ripped her way through the streets of surrey. She didn't care that she was speeding; all she cared for at the moment was knowing that Kurtis wasn't in trouble or at the very worst, dead. Lara knew that Kurtis would deliberately get himself into trouble, but, with his emotions going crazy; he might step into a trap unknowingly.

She drove around for the best part of an hour, checking in with contacts to see if they knew where Kurtis was. None of them knew and that was what Lara feared most; Kurtis just disappearing. After the tiring drive home, Lara parked her car in the garage and unlocked the door. As soon as she stepped in she sensed something was wrong.

"Lady Croft," Hillary said, looking into her crystal blue eyes. "You have a visitor"  
"Who might that be?" Lara said unpleasantly.  
"A lawyer from London, they say they have a package for you" Hillary said, with that he walked away.

"Miss Croft," said the lawyer, Mr Smith. "We have a package that was entrusted to us to give to you"  
"Mr Smith, who would entrust a lawyer with a package?" Lara snapped.  
"We were instructed to give this to you" Mr Smith said, handing her the package. "I'll let myself out"  
"Wait Mr Smith. Do you not need some sort of reply to the package" Lara asked warily.  
"I'm so sorry Miss Croft; I was under belief that you had had the news broken to you." Mr Smith said, placing two fingers on the bridge of his nose. "We were instructed to bring this package to you if we received news of Mr Trent's demise" Lara looked up as soon as she heard 'Mr Trent's demise'.

Lara fell to her knees. She couldn't believe this was happening. This is what she feared. Kurtis dying because of her careless actions. As soon as Lara fell to her knees, Alex ran down the stairs to her side. Lara began to cry uncontrollably. Alex held her close to his chest as Lara cried and clutched the package.

Mr Smith left without a final word. After ten minutes, Lara stood up and stormed to her study. Alex was going to go after her but Hillary blocked his path.

"Lady Croft would appreciate some time alone" Hillary said before going to tidy the lounge. Alex made his way to Lara's home gym to let of some steam.

Lara sat at her desk, staring at the package; examining it with her eyes. She took in the brown packaging and the reasonable size of the package. Slowly she slid a finger under part of the overleaf and opened the package. She saw a letter and a box. She opened the letter first...

_Dear Lara,  
I suppose this letter is a 'if you get this' letter. I hope this letter sees you well, I wish things hadn't ended the way they did. I'm sorry. I'm not hopeful that you'd shed a tear on my behalf, I won't take pride in making a lady cry._

_Carrying on, I could never have hurt you in the Louvre. The moment I saw you I knew that I loved you, although I may not have shown it. I couldn't call you before going on this expedition; I refused and still refuse to put you in the line of fire._

_I don't know how I kept up the facade of knowing what I was doing. I only agreed to this so that they wouldn't use you. The people in question are after an artefact that belonged to the Lux Veritatis. Me being the last of them had to protect it. Byron Coyle is the leader of the operation and I knew he wanted me dead the minute I set eyes on him in Egypt._

_I know after the way I left I shouldn't be asking for your help but it isn't just my fate at stake, it's the whole worlds._

_On that note I'll leave it up to you. Please don't get yourself killed like I obviously have.  
My thoughts are forever with you Lara..._

_Kurtis _

Lara sat and re-read the letter. She didn't notice when a single tear made its way down her elegant cheekbones. She glanced over at the box that had accompanied the letter. Using her letter-opener she pulled the box apart to reveal Kurtis' chirugai. That's what sent her over the edge. She stood up, picked up the chair she had been sat on and hurled it at the wall.

Hillary was going to go and make up Lara's bed sheets when there was a loud thud and the sound of wood splintering. He dropped the sheets he was carrying and hurried to the study in which Lara was laid on the floor, her knees clutched to her chest, holding the chirugai. He crouched down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Lara?" Hillary whispered. "Are you okay?"  
"Mr Smith said that Kurtis was dead," Lara said. "But I know that he isn't" She carried on confidently.  
"Lara let's not be hasty" Hillary replied, trying to make her see logically.

Lara stood up with a strong stance. She strode out of the study, down to the tech room. She walked up to Bryce before speaking.

"Bryce, we'll need a flight to Egypt." Lara stated. "Immediately". Bryce looked up with confused eyes.  
"Lara, I'm sorry to hear about Kurtis but don't make any rash decisions" Bryce said. He kept quiet when he received a death glare from Lara.  
"He's not dead" Lara stated. She was caught off guard when Alex came up behind her and snaked an arm around her waist. She gasped.  
"Lara, its okay. It's just me." Alex said, concern and worry in his tone. She eased slightly.  
"A helicopter can be dropped off here for you to pilot" Bryce said, not looking up from the computer screen.  
"I need someone else to pilot. If anything happens to me, then someone has to be there to get you all to safety." Lara said calmly, gesturing towards Bryce, Alex and Hillary.  
"Okay Lara" Bryce said, sighing to himself. Lara had never admitted the thought of defeat. With that Lara decided to get some well deserved rest.


	3. Chapter 3 - Endangered lives

Alex hauled Lara's luggage onto the helicopter. He glanced over at Lara who, still shaken up, was clutching onto the chirugai. To be honest he felt that Lara was going on a suicide mission to find someone who was already dead. He couldn't bring himself to tell Lara that, it would only make her more upset.

Once everyone was strapped in, the pilot had the helicopter of the ground in seconds. Knowing Lara himself, he was concerned to see her sat in her seat, legs clutched to her chest; holding what looked to be a metal Frisbee.

"Am I to assume you are okay Lara?" the pilot, named Greg asked.  
"I'm fine" Lara said nicely, giving him a smile. "Never better"  
"That's good" Greg said, giving Lara a bright smile. Lara looked away and rested her head on Alex's shoulder.

After a five hour flight, Lara stepped into the bright sunshine of Egypt. Alex stepped up beside her and placed a protective arm around her shoulders. She gently relaxed in his grip and placed a hand on his face.

"You know I love you, don't you?" Lara asked, a weak smile forming on her face.  
"Of course, Lara. I love you too" Alex said, placing a kiss on Lara's forehead.

**_A day later..._**

Lara looked at the endless number of huts that covered the grounds in which she was staying. They had set up camp about half a mile from where she stood. After convincing the rest of them to let her go for a walk, Lara had found herself drawn to one particular hut. She had heard screams coming from it the moment she arrived.

After a quick call to Bryce for assistance, Lara looked through the dust coated window of the hut to see the silhouette of a person. They were hung by their wrists to one of the ceiling beams, their body hanging limp. Lara felt someone tap her shoulder. It was Bryce.

"So where is he?" Bryce asked, looking at Lara in confusion  
"Through there" Lara said, her hands gesturing at the window. Bryce took a look through the window. "I'm gonna need you to distract the guard so I can get to him"  
"Sure, anything for you Lara" Bryce said before running off t distract the guard.

Once the guard was distracted, Lara sneaked into the hut. Upon hearing the door creak open, Kurtis began to protest.

"I've told you everything I know. Can't you just leave me?" Kurtis said pleadingly. He didn't even look up to see who was there. "You can leave her alone"  
"Kurtis?" Lara questioned, concern piercing her tone.  
"Lara, these hallucinations just get better and better" Kurtis said, the sarcasm evident in his voice. Lara strolled up to him and put a hand on his hollow cheekbone.  
"It's really me Kurtis" Lara said as he looked up to see her gorgeous face. "I'm gonna need you to straighten your legs so I can cut the ties on your hands". He complied with her demands.  
"What are you doing here Lara?" Kurtis asked, concern etched into his weak voice.  
"I couldn't just ignore your letter" Lara began. "Kurtis, I'm so sorry"  
"You shouldn't have come here. Lara, you're in more danger than ever" Kurtis said, alarmed at what Lara was saying. "You shouldn't have come at all..."  
"I wasn't going to leave you here defenceless" Lara exclaimed as she cut one of the ties from around Kurtis' wrist. His arm fell limp with him not having the strength to hold it upright.  
"Lean yourself on me" Lara said, preparing to cut the ties on the second wrist. When it looked like he was going to protest; she exclaimed "I won't break y'know".

With that, Kurtis draped one arm over Lara's shoulder and tried to hoister himself upright. In the midst of it, Kurtis felt his other arm be cut away from the ceiling beam. Lara helped hold him steady and signalled to Bryce through the window.

**Who's that?  
**Bryce, he's going to help us.  
**Tell me you didn't bring the whole crew.  
**Indeed I did. You can't expect me to help you on my own.  
**Do you have my chirugai?  
**Yes, but you don't have the strength to be using it right now.  
**True. Did you meet Byron?  
**Not yet. Probably a good idea as when I get a hold of him; he's going to wish he didn't lay a finger on you.  
**Lara, please! He's a person's worst nightmare.  
**I'll bet he is.

Lara then felt the mental connection break down as Kurtis slumped against her. She knew that his strength was depleting, but couldn't do anything about it as she half-carried, half-dragged him to the entrance of the hut. She heard Bryce create a diversion outside and took that as her opportunity to get them out of the hut.

Bryce couldn't feel anything but sympathy when he saw Lara drag Kurtis out of the hut unconscious. He jogged over to them and offered Lara a hand. Kurtis had one arm over Lara and the other over Bryce. When he began to come to, Kurtis saw Byron standing not too far away. He tried to remove himself from the grasp of Lara and Bryce, failing miserably.

"Ms Croft," Byron spat. "Taking property that does not belong to you is stealing. And stealing from one such as myself may cost you your life."  
"I didn't know that my friend here was of such value to you" Lara said venomously.  
"Oh he is of more value than you could imagine" Byron said, casting an evil glare at Kurtis.  
"You can leave him now. He is my responsibility from now on" Lara said, looking into Byron's evil eyes.  
"Ahhh but he is of so much use to me Ms Croft" Byron said frowning.  
"If you even breathe in his direction ever again I will guarantee that you will leave Egypt in a wooden box" Lara said threateningly.  
"There won't be anything you could do Ms Croft," Byron said daringly. "He is my property."  
"Again I will warn you, if you come anywhere near any of my people you will wish you had never been born." Lara warned him, glaring at him with her eyes narrowed.


	4. Chapter 4 - Hurtful regrets

Somewhere in the midst of it all, Kurtis had begun to slip out of Lara's grasp. The moment she knew about it was the moment he fell to his knees and eventually lay flat out on the floor. Lara took her eyes off of Byron and onto Kurtis' limp form. She raced to his side and placed two fingers on his neck to check his pulse. She found one, but it was barely there. Bryce was crouched next to her; unsure of what to do.

"Bryce, call Hillary and ask him to bring a jeep, Kurtis won't make it if he doesn't get help soon" Lara said urgently, placing a hand on Kurtis' cheek.  
"Okay Lara" Bryce said, getting his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialled Hillary.

Whilst the call was going through, Bryce watched Lara as she swayed slightly. Lara was crouched next to Kurtis when she began to feel faint. She stood up slowly, hoping that the dizzy feeling would disappear but it made it worse. Before she succumbed to the darkness she heard Bryce saying something and then the thud as she fell onto the floor.

Hillary was washing some of the used dishes when he received a worried call from Bryce saying that he needed to get to the hut and bring a jeep. He was concerned when he heard Bryce shouting Lara's name.

"Bryce? Bryce! What's going on?" Hillary practically shouted down the phone. He was worried that something was going on.  
"Hillary you need to get here ASAP, Lara's fainted or something" Bryce said hurriedly.  
"I'll be there as soon as" Hillary replied. He didn't know how he kept so calm when this was all going on.

Alex was reading a newspaper when Hillary received the call. When Hillary turned around Alex knew something was wrong. Hillary had that worried yet calm expression on his face. Alex was about to ask what was going on but Hillary answered before he asked.

"They found Kurtis," Hillary began. "But they have a problem..." Alex was out of the hut before Hillary finished his sentence. "Kurtis is hurt and Bryce says there's something going on with Lara"

Alex got himself into the driver's seat with Hillary in the passenger seat. They sped off to where Bryce had told them to go. Once arriving Alex saw that Bryce was sat in between two unconscious forms, one being Kurtis the other being Lara. Alex ran to Lara and took her in his arms. He placed her into the back of the jeep and then he went back to help the others get Kurtis.

Lara began to come to around two hours later. Her eyes felt like they were burning as they adjusted to the light of the fire. She sat up slightly and saw Kurtis was on a bed that was about half a metre away. She slid off the bed she was on and made her way over to Kurtis. Holding onto his freezing hand, Lara brushed the dark locks of hair that had fallen into Kurtis' eyes.

Lara heard someone speaking so she leapt off Kurtis' bed and went through the door. There she saw Alex, sat quietly, reading a newspaper. She looked at him with wide eyes until he looked up and saw Lara. He ran to her and placed a fierce kiss on her forehead and then her lips.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, checking her body visually for any visible signs of pain.  
"I'm fine" Lara said, not wanting Alex to worry.  
"Okay, but don't go collapsing again" Alex said. Lara, knowing his concerns placed a hand on his cheek as her lips brushed his.

They began kissing passionately until Lara heard a groaning coming from the huts bedroom. She pulled away from the kiss and dashed into the bedroom where she found Kurtis, awake and trying to sit up. She went straight to his bedside and laid him back down.

"Kurtis, you need to rest so lay back down and sleep" Lara said soothingly.  
"Lara," Kurtis croaked; his throat suddenly dry. "You need to leave here...immediately"  
"And I will when I've found the god damn artefact" Lara began. "Whereas you will be leaving tonight with Hillary and Bryce"  
"I'm not leaving you alone" Kurtis said forcefully, he didn't want to believe what she just said.  
"I won't be alone; Alex is staying with me whilst you are going home." Lara said, knowing he was trying to start an argument.  
"Yeah and you'll both get killed" Kurtis said, turning his face away from her, unable to look at her. Lara was about to say something before she realized that she was crying, she ran out of the room.

Kurtis kept up his fowl mood until he realized that Lara had been crying. He suddenly felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He hadn't meant to upset her, just make her see that her decision would cost both Lara and Alex's lives. Alex looked up from where he had been sat to see Lara bawling her eyes out. He stood up and grabbed a hold of Lara's wrist. She turned to face him, hot tears still threatening to fall.

"Lara honey, what's wrong?" Alex said, trying to get her to look at him. She didn't respond. "Lara, I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong"  
"Nothing, nothing" Lara said, wiping her eyes and forcing a smile onto her face. Alex didn't believe her for a second.  
"What has he said that's upset you?" Alex asked, looking into her eyes. He knew that Kurtis had something to do with her sadness.

Before Alex could react, Lara had gone. Gone out into the open. He wanted to go after her, tell her that everything was going to be alright. But he knew that Lara wouldn't listen. She never did.

Kurtis struggled to get himself up. Even with being weak, he managed to get dressed. He staggered his way into the huts lounge where he bumped into Alex.

"Ahhh just the guy I was waiting for" Alex said sarcastically. "What did you say to upset Lara?"  
"I just told her what I know" Kurtis replied. "I told her about what will happen if you both stay"  
"Tell me what you told her" Alex demanded. "I want to know". Kurtis looked Alex in the eyes.  
"That you'll both meet your deaths here if you stay" Kurtis said, his head hanging in shame. Alex wanted to hit Kurtis for hurting Lara. But instead he dashed out of the door in search of Lara.

Alex began to realize he had a case of déjà vu.


	5. Chapter 5 - Unstable truce

Hillary was walking back to the hut when he saw Lara frantically running away from the hut. He shouted her name and walked up to her. He saw the tears. Catching her off-guard, Hillary gave her a comforting hug. Lara stood rigid as Hillary hugged her. She knew she should be grateful that Hillary was trying to ease her pain, but right at that moment all Lara wanted to do was curl up in a corner and cry.

After returning from a quick search for Lara, Alex stood in front of the door of the hut; blocking the entrance. Kurtis had been trying to get past Alex for the last five minutes but to no avail. He was becoming agitated that Alex was getting in the way. Kurtis wanted to apologize to Lara for his behaviour and being so abrupt about how she and Alex were going to die if they stayed. Kurtis knew he was in the wrong.

Lara couldn't help but sob into Hillary's shoulder. She couldn't take the emotional strain. Hillary was becoming concerned about Lara's sanity; she never let her emotions out. Ever.

"Lara, are you alright?" Hillary asked, his tone worried.  
"Yes, no, god I just can't do this anymore" Lara sobbed, her body utterly exhausted. "I thought he was my friend but no, he was just another bump in the road"  
"Who Lara?" Hillary asked, his concern growing.  
"Kurtis, he said that if me and Alex stayed we would die" Lara continued.  
"Lara, you need to learn to respect your decision and not listen to those who undermine you" Hillary said, his tone comforting to Lara.  
"Thanks Hil..." Lara began before her body could no longer take the emotional strain and passed out.  
"Lara?" Hillary said worryingly after catching Lara's falling form. He scooped her up in his strong arms and carried her back to the hut, careful not to hit any part of her on the doorframe on the way in. When the door banged open Alex looked up from where he was glaring at Kurtis to see Hillary; with Lara in his arms.

Alex dashed over to Hillary and took Lara in his arms. In one swift movement he had Lara laid on a sofa with a blanket over her. He glared at Kurtis.

"This is what happens when you go shouting your mouth off" Alex shouted angrily at Kurtis.

Kurtis took this as his cue to leave. He had been hoping that nothing would happen to Lara whilst she was out and about on her own in a state. On the inside, Kurtis knew something was going to happen to her, it always did.

Alex crouched down near the sofa in which he had laid Lara. He noticed the dark circles under her eyes and the paleness of her skin. She was shivering. He stroked her cheek softly, not to disturb her 'sleep'. He wished there was something he could do. He loved Lara and he didn't want to lose her. Alex noticed Lara was whispering something and had to strain his hearing in order to hear her.

"We can't do this, we can't" Lara repeated over and over. Alex pulled her up slightly and gave her a strong hug. He began to whisper in her ear.  
"Lara, we can, if we stick together nothing can stop us" Alex whispered lovingly into her ear. "I'm not going to let you die, I can't lose you". With that he kissed her forehead before falling asleep in the armchair opposite.

The sun rose at six the next morning. Alex was woken by Hillary casually tiding up the lounge. He glanced over at Lara, who, during the night had become paler. Alex stepped up from the chair and placed a hand on Lara's forehead. She didn't even react; Alex felt the cold temperature that gripped her body, even in the heat of Egypt.

"Hillary!" Alex called, distressed. Hillary dashed to Alex's aid.  
"Yes Mr West?" Hillary asked calmly and politely.  
"Lara hasn't woken since last night and she's absolutely freezing" Alex said, clutching onto Lara's hand. "What can we do?"  
"There isn't much. If she doesn't wake up herself we may have to ask Mr Trent to mentally wake her up." Hillary said cautiously. He knew that Alex wouldn't be happy with the latter. Alex glared at him. "I know you dislike Mr Trent but if he can help then maybe you could put your differences aside for Miss Croft's sake."

Alex decided to take it upon himself to go and find Kurtis. He had no idea where the other American had gone but Alex was on a mission to ensure the health of his beloved. He started off searching some of the vacant huts on the lot and then went near the excavation site. Kurtis was nowhere to be found.

Kurtis stumbled through the forests that enclosed the excavation site. He had been walking for god knows how long and was running on fumes. He was exhausted. That's when he heard footsteps coming closer and closer to him. With no energy to fight, Kurtis knew that if he got attacked he wouldn't be able to fight back which would leave him injured or dead. He sank down to his knees and began to think of everything bad he had done in his life, starting with leaving his father and joining the legion, becoming a mercenary, nearly killing Lara whist in Paris and leaving her over a year ago. All those thoughts were going round his head and he didn't see Alex come up behind him.

Kurtis was confused. Alex had wanted to inflict pain on him earlier, but now he was helping him?  
'_No, that can't be right surely?_' Kurtis thought to himself. '_He wouldn't help me, would he?_' His thoughts only stopped when Alex helped him up and helped him walk back to the hut. Kurtis was placed onto a chair before being explained to as to what was going on.

"Lara," Alex said solemnly. "She's not well"  
"So that's why you called a truce?" Kurtis asked. "What's wrong with her?"  
"We don't know. She's been asleep since last night" Alex began. "I wouldn't mind usually but she's bloody freezing. We've tried blankets and everything but she's cold"  
"So you want me to wake her up?" Kurtis asked slowly, the information sinking in.  
"Precisely" Alex said, before extending a hand to help Kurtis out of the chair.


	6. Chapter 6 - Painful memories

Kurtis accepted the hand and was pulled onto his feet. He took a slow walk to where Lara was laid; he noticed that she was indeed shivering under three blankets. '_That's not good_' Kurtis thought to himself. He crouched next to Lara and placed two fingers on either side of her head. After placing his cool fingers on her temples, Kurtis closed his eyes and began going through Lara's mind. Although this was not his objective, Kurtis saw some of Lara's memories. The ones from Paris and Prague being the most vivid but there were others.

One that he did see was Lara trapped in a tomb in Egypt, fearing for her life. He felt all of her feelings; fear, anger, sadness. He then saw the aftermath of Lara being trapped. He saw the memory of Lara, walking into the manor after weeks of being trapped and having to find her way out. She had a broken arm, she was battered, bruised and bleeding; in need of medical help. Kurtis couldn't do anything but watch as Lara's memories came flooding into his mind. When he couldn't take the strain anymore he mentally jerked her awake.

Lara startled awake, her eyes snapped open. Her memories, that she had long since pushed aside, came back to her. She took in a deep breath. Before she could move, Lara felt a set of arms come around her waist. She looked up to see Alex's blue eyes looking at her.

"Lara" Alex whispered, barely audible to Lara.  
"Alex, what's going on?" Lara asked patiently. That's when she saw Kurtis, slumped in the chair next to her, asleep.  
"Is he okay?" Lara said frantically, trying to get up but ending up on the floor. She turned over and felt a strong arm wrap around her waist.  
"Lara," Alex began. "The question is are you?"  
"I'm fine" Lara said, trying to keep herself calm. "But is Kurtis. He looks exhausted, what happened to him?"  
"Well to start with I told him what would happen if he hurts you again and then his mind is probably exhausted from mentally waking you up" Alex clarified.  
"Right..." Lara began. "He needs to sleep so I suggest we leave him awhile. I however need to go to that excavation site and get a heads up on what they're looking for"  
"I'm coming with you" Alex said confidently. When it looked like she was going to argue he said "Two tomb raiders are better than one"  
"Quite true, but it isn't going to be easy, you can't just skip out on me" Lara said mournfully.  
"Hey," Alex said placing a hand on her cheek. "I'm not going to leave you, trust me". With that he placed a kiss on her forehead. He went out the door and took a walk to the site.  
"That's what I'm afraid of" Lara said to herself out loud. Could she trust him not to skip out on her? She then went out of the door and firmly locked it.

Lara made a slow journey to the excavation site. She noticed it looked horribly like the one in which she had been trapped in. Her body tensed at the memory..

Alex had been talking to one of the men that were helping during the dig when Lara had shown up. He saw the look of horror on her face, the tenseness of her body. He said his goodbyes to the man and made his way over to Lara.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alex asked quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"It's still fresh, but when I'm ready I'll explain." Lara said, equally as quiet.  
"I'm not going to rush you" Alex said comfortingly. Lara took comfort in those words. She knew Alex would never pressure her to talk if she didn't want to. He also wouldn't force her to talk until she was ready. She gazed at him, soaking in the loving smile he always gave her. She practically melted, his amazing smile making her go weak at the knees.

Alex took in Lara's amazing figure, her gleeful smile, the way she gazed at him with her crystal blue eyes. He gave her the wonderful half-smile and couldn't take his gaze away from her. He had to though when someone called his name, he looked up.

"Alexander West" Byron spat. "You snivelling coward"  
"Coyle," Alex said calmly. "Didn't expect to be seeing you again"  
"I didn't expect to see you with the infamous Lady Croft" Byron said, emphasizing 'Lady Croft'  
"Leave her out of this, this is between you and me" Alex said defiantly.  
"I'm sorry Mr West but she made it her business when she stole something that was of value to me" Byron spat, glaring at Lara. "Mr Trent was of such value"  
"This is your final warning. If you go near any of my friends, ever, then you'll be leaving Egypt in a wooden box" Lara threatened, raising her voice slightly. All she could think about was grabbing her pistols from her holsters and shooting Byron.  
"You could be of such use to me too, Ms Croft" Byron said, retreating back to his hut. Neither Lara nor Alex heard what Byron had said.

"Lara, we need to leave" Alex said frantically.  
"Why? We need to find the artefact" Lara asked.  
"Because if Coyle's here then that can only mean trouble for all involved" Alex said, looking into Lara's eyes.  
"Look Alex, I'm not leaving here until I find and destroy that artefact. I'm doing this with or without you." Lara said defiantly. "Without you will only take longer."  
"Lara, I told you then and I'm telling you now. I'm not going to leave you while you still need me" Alex said confidently. "We're in this together". To confirm that he refused to leave, Alex placed a firm kiss on Lara's lips.

When he pulled away, Alex noticed that Lara looked upset. But deciding no to push her to talk about it, he went to go and get his gun. Lara was reliving the horrific Egypt memory. Now that she had remembered, it would not leave her mind. '_Even Alex can't keep them away_' Lara thought sadly to herself. To keep herself busy she went to check on Kurtis, who was still in a light sleep in the armchair. She went to place a hand on his forehead but stopped when she saw that Kurtis' hands were shaking. She took one of his hands into her own and placed her other hand on his forehead.

'_Something's not right_' Lara thought to herself. When Kurtis started to stir she looked up at his eyes.

**Lara?  
**Yeah, it's me  
**why haven't you left yet?  
**I told you why.  
**It's dangerous here. Even Alex says so.  
**Eavesdropper**  
Well I wouldn't have to if you would learn to trust people more.**

With that, Lara stood up; releasing his hand and went to go and see Alex. She didn't see that a black shadow of a person was standing beside the door, waiting for the right moment to attack...


	7. Chapter 7 - Loves first meet

Kurtis sensed there was something wrong. '_What now?_' Kurtis asked himself, wanting to know what was happening; he initiated farsee and saw a glimpse of what was happening. He attempted to get up as all of his muscles protested. He tried calling out.

"Croft!" Kurtis shouted as loud as he could. The only reply was the thud of something hitting the floorboards. Kurtis sleepily made his way into the lounge where he was confronted with the sight of Lara, on her knees, disorientated. She had blood running down one side of her face from the new gash on her forehead and had the butt of a gun at her temple. Kurtis released the Boran X from his holster and unclipped the chirugai from his belt. Slowly he advanced closer to them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kurtis asked; his tone serious.  
"Who I am is none of your business but what I want is her" the assailant said pressing the butt of the gun to Lara's temple. She let out a wince.  
"Why do you want her?" Kurtis asked, wanting to know why they would want Lara.  
"Because she is the only one who can stop Mr Coyle's plan, she is to be disposed of; permanently" the assailant said, releasing the safety of his gun.  
"I can't let you do that" Kurtis said confidently. Lara looked up to meet Kurtis' gaze.  
"Oh? And why is that?" the assailant asked sarcastically.  
"Because she is my friend and I'll be damned if I let you kill her" Kurtis said as he was about to pull the trigger on the assailant. The assailant was quicker however and pulled the trigger on his gun. Kurtis shoved Lara out of the way at the last minute, unharmed, or so he thought.

Kurtis had his body placed protectively over Lara. He only knew something was wrong when she didn't respond to his call. After getting off of Lara, Kurtis tried to talk to her but she didn't reply, or even twitch. He looked for the obvious signs of injury but the only injury she had was a new bullet graze to her left thigh, then he realized that her head may have hit the floor. Hard. The assailant hastily left the hut. Kurtis crouched next to Lara.

"Lara? Lara? Can you hear me?" Kurtis enquired, looking down at the pale body of Lara Croft. He gently slapped the side of her face to rouse her, to no avail.

Carefully, as not to cause her more pain, Kurtis placed a firm hand on Lara's thigh to stop her bleeding out. It was bleeding pretty heavily so Kurtis grabbed a cloth off of the table nearby and pressed it onto her graze. He needed to get her out of the hut to safety. Kurtis picked Lara up and cradled her in his arms before carrying her out of the hut. Absent-mindedly Lara rested her head on Kurtis' shoulder with one hand clutching his shirt. They emerged from the hut and Alex jogged up to them.

Lara was having a flashback in her subconscious. She was reliving meeting Alex when she was enquiring about the 'clock' that was found in the secret room under the staircase at Croft Manor.

_"Lara Croft" A man said walking up the stairs clad in a black shirt and grey suit. Both Lara and Mr Wilson turned to look at the advancing man.  
"I'll just be a minute" Lara said to Mr Wilson. He left with the briefcase and retreated to his office. Lara turned back to the man whilst awkwardly leaning on the banister.  
"You still pretending to be a photo journalist?" the man, Alex West, asked sarcastically. "Y'know I think it's really cool that we still have a day job, even though it's obviously just for show". Lara looked up and playfully smiled.  
"So, Alex, are you still pretending to be an archaeologist?" Lara asked with an innocent smirk. Alex looked around uncomfortably and then leaned over to Lara.  
"Lara, do we always have to fight like this? I mean maybe we don't" Alex asked sentimentally.  
"Hmm, maybe we do" Lara replied. Her tone becoming serious.  
"Why?" Alex asked, clearly unknowing.  
"You stole my prayer wheels" Lara said defiantly.  
"Stole? Stole! From you, y'know that's funny, y'know it's not like you really owned them or anything" Alex said, becoming agitated. Lara gave him a questionable glare. He softened slightly. "Hey, you're the tomb raider." Before Lara could say anything someone shouted Alex over.  
"Oh, I think your clients need you," Lara said bitterly. He glanced at her, his expression full of regret. Lara continued. "Go; go ahead, you're wanted on the floor. After all as you once said so memorably it's all just a business, right? So go do business." With that Lara began walking off, Alex tried going after her.  
"Lara" Alex said, trying to prevent her from leaving. "Lar-". She just completely ignored him and strolled into Mr Wilson's office. After that he walked off to see his clients, rubbing the back of his neck in frustration._

Lara woke up slightly when she was passed into Alex's arms. She saw Alex looking down at her, he was saying something, and she didn't hear him before she went back into unconsciousness.

Alex cradled Lara in his arms for what felt like hours, her body unmoving because of her loss of consciousness. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Lara, he thought the incident with the prayer wheels had been bad enough but then they had met up again whilst he was working for Powell. Alex was surprised when he saw Lara. She was still looking youthful as ever, and still contained the fiery personality that he loved so much. Alex had always loved Lara; it just took the prayer wheel incident to make him see that every morning he wanted to wake up to Lady Lara Croft, tomb raider and adventurer.

Alex knew that not to long after the incident, something happened to Lara in Egypt. Not to long after that, Alex had wanted to see Lara but Hillary had said she had gone to Paris on personal business. He didn't know how personal that business got until he met Kurtis Trent. Kurtis was the last of the Lux Veritatis and had helped Lara overcome her 'sadness' over losing Werner. Alex wished he could have been there for Lara. All those times he wished he had been there, there was always someone there to hold her; help her though the bad times.

Alex had observed that Kurtis had fallen for Lara, the same way Alex had done - just by seeing her face. Alex vowed to himself that he would never leave Lara now, especially after what happened the previous year. Alex and Lara had been put through the worst of times – Lara had lost a child but that hadn't stopped Alex from loving her, it just made him love her more.

He was too lost in thought to notice that Hillary had stepped into the room, and was bearing some of the worst news. Kurtis was missing but so was Bryce.


	8. Chapter 8 - The aftermath

Lara's heart began pound when the news sank in. Both Bryce and Kurtis were missing. Lara's thoughts were going into overdrive; she began to think that Coyle's men must have taken them. Alex however wasn't worrying about them; he was worrying about Lara's fragile state of mind. Not only had she collapsed earlier in the day, but she had been unresponsive when they tried to wake her up.

Kurtis struggled against the strong grip of one of his capturers. They had his wrists bound behind his back and had taken away his chirugai and his Boran X. He was concerned that they hadn't killed him yet. It was only then that he realized that they Bryce too.

"Bryce" Kurtis whispered, trying to get Bryce's attention. "Bryce"  
"Kurtis, what do you want?" Bryce said groggily.  
"Well personally I want to be out of here" Kurtis began but his sentence was cut off by his capturer putting more pressure on his wrists. Kurtis held back a wince.  
"Hey, hold back lads" Bryce said timidly.  
"Ha, who do you think you are, ordering us about?" The capturer said, getting angry.  
"Someone who doesn't appreciate being held captive by a bunch of brutes" Bryce clarified.

**_Bryce, cool it!  
_**_Why? They're holding us captive whilst they could be doing God-knows-what to the others.  
__**The only way we'll get out of here is if we keep calm and find a way out.  
**__Are you seriously asking me to keep calm whilst my friends are out there?__**  
Look Bryce, I will do anything I can to help and protect Lara, even if it means dying.  
**__You really do love her don't you?  
__**As much as I hate to admit it, yes, I love Lara Croft and I'll do anything to keep her safe.  
**__Very well then. How do you suggest we get out of here?  
__**I don't know, give me a minute.  
**__Okay._

Lara began pacing the room. She didn't know how else she could do other then vent her anger on her friends; something she didn't particularly want to do. Alex was silently watching her pace, making himself feel dizzy in the process. Hillary was sitting in one of the chairs, also watching Lara pace. However, Hillary wasn't making himself feel dizzy; he was thinking of ways to get Bryce and Kurtis back, without brute force.

Lara began feeling dizzy herself. She began to feel the darkness seeping its way into her vision and her legs become like jelly. Her world began spinning until she heard something – or someone in her mind.

**Lara? Lara, are you there?**

Lara then decided to get a little cocky...

_Jesus can't a woman get some peace from people stalking her mind.  
__**Nope, I guess not. Look I need you to get Alex to...  
**__Hey, what about me?  
__**Lara, I need you safe, I couldn't deal with it if something were to happen to you because of me.**_

Lara felt the anger rising within her.**__**

_I don't care what you need; I need you here where I can keep an eye one you.  
__**Awww I'm touched.**_

Even in her mind, Lara could hear the sarcasm in Kurtis' voice; she could practically see the cocky grin on his face. Even she smiled at that. She felt his mental connection waver as she began to feel light headed and her legs give in.

Alex had been watching Lara for quite some time; he didn't know what was going on. She had just been stood still in the centre of the room, staring into space. He stood up slowly when she put a hand up to her head. Her legs gave way as she crumpled to the ground. Alex caught her just before her head hit the cold, hard floor. He cradled her head in his lap whilst he checked for a pulse. He found one, but it was faint. Alex carefully lifted Lara; bridal style and carried her over to a sofa and gently set her down. Hillary came back in with a bottle of water and a clean cloth.

"These should help keep her temperature down" Hillary said, handing the items to Alex.  
"What's wrong with her?" Alex asked rhetorically. Hillary sighed as he watched Alex stroke Lara's hair soothingly. Hillary picked up the bottle of water and wet the cloth; he screwed the cap back onto the water and folded the cloth. He dabbed the cloth on Lara's face and then placed it on Lara's forehead. She let out a whimper and then laid still.

"She may have contracted malaria" Hillary said gravely. Alex looked up at him with worry in his expression. "I'm not saying she has, I'm just saying it's a possibility."  
"We need to find out. Can you keep an eye on her for me?" Alex asked, determination in his features.  
"Of course Mr West, but where exactly are you going?" Hillary asked, his curiosity peaked.  
"I'm going to go and pay Coyle a little visit" Alex said, looking angry.

With that; Alex went out of the hut and left Hillary in charge. He looked at Lara's pale, limp form before grabbing a blanket and draping it over her. '_She looks so vulnerable_' Hillary thought before he heard something behind him and turned to a see a mercenary. The mercenary had his gun pointed firmly at Hillary's chest.

"If you let us take her in peace, we won't kill you" the mercenary stated. Hillary gave him an evil look before starting to speak.  
"Well you can try to take her in peace but I'm not going to let you take her without a fight" Hillary said, his head held high.  
"Then I guess we'll have to kill you" the mercenary said, lifting the gun to point it at Hillary's throat. "Take her". The other mercenaries complied and one took Lara's arms and the other took her legs. Hillary looked stricken as they took his charge away. The mercenary took slow, cautious steps back as he neared the door. Hillary heard someone in his mind and knew for a fact it was Kurtis.

**_Hillary, what's happening?  
_**_They've taken her..._

It began to sink in that they had taken Lara and he had put up no fight to prevent it.

**_Who? Who's taken her?  
_**_The mercenaries  
__**Oh god. Where's Alex? Does he know?  
**__He went to see Coyle, and no he doesn't know.  
__**Hang on. They're bringing someone in. It's Lara...  
**__Is she okay? Have they hurt her?  
__**She doesn't look so good. Oh**__**god, she's bleeding.  
**__Is it serious?!_

Kurtis' capturers were taunting him. To be honest, he couldn't bear seeing Lara in such a state. He tried to break free but they had bound him to a steel chair, his wrists were tied to the armrests and his ankles to the legs. He had only got a glimpse of Lara when they had brought her in. She was pale and there was blood dripping from her mid section. Kurtis had kicked up a fuss and it led to him being knocked unconscious by the butt of a rifle.

When Kurtis awoke he was in a dimly lit room, draped over the same steel chair he had been bound to previously. He was free to move around but chose not to. He closed his eyes as he heard footsteps and then someone unlocking the door. The silhouette stepped in and turned the single-bulb light on, Kurtis decided to ask about Lara.

"What have you done with Lara?" Kurtis asked snappily.  
"Do you not see Ms Croft?" the stranger said sarcastically. The stranger crossed the room and turned on another light. It illuminated the room more than it was. Kurtis was concerned and angry at what he saw, Lara was sat huddled in the corner of the room; her body leaning on the wall, her face was tear-stained, her braid was falling apart, her shirt was covered in blood; which Kurtis knew was hers. She was, with what Kurtis heard, not breathing steadily.  
"What did you do to her?" Kurtis demanded angrily. He glared at the stranger.  
"You can find out for yourself Mr Trent, but heed my warning. This was only a warning, we could have done much worse to Ms Croft" the stranger said, his face expressionless. The stranger left and locked the door.

Kurtis crawled over to Lara. She flinched when he placed a hand on her arm.

"Hey, it's me, it's Kurtis" Kurtis said soothingly. Upon hearing his voice, Lara turned and leaned into him instead of on the wall. He placed his arms around her. He could feel the sheer cold that came off her. "It's okay, we're okay" he whispered in her ear. She was shaking uncontrollably and couldn't stop the tears from falling. Kurtis propped himself up on the wall with Lara in his arms. She began to settle and began to drift off to sleep.

"I swear I'll get us out of here, I promise you I'll get us out of here" he whispered before the darkness overtook him.


	9. Chapter 9 - Fading fast

Kurtis woke with a start. His eyes snapped open and what he saw was bad. Lara was standing up, with help of the steel chair, and had her shirt lifted a little. He saw that she had a boot shaped bruise on her ribs and a stab wound that was still bleeding slightly. He noticed that when she touched the boot mark, she hissed in pain. Lara sank to her knees when and let the tears fall. She couldn't believe that at a time like this, her emotions had gone overboard.

Kurtis went over to her and using his thumb, he wiped Lara's tears. When she looked up at him, he decided to find out what they had done to her.

"Let me see" Kurtis said, gesturing to her ribs.  
"No, I'm fine" Lara said hastily. She didn't want to start and argument with him.  
"I know that you're not. I want to help." Kurtis said calmly.  
"Fine" Lara said reluctantly. She lifted up her shirt.

Kurtis tenderly touched the imprint, and felt a twinge of guilt when she gave a whimper because of the pain. Kurtis took off one of the two shirts he was wearing and wiped some of the blood away. He knew that she needed to see a doctor or at least someone who had a medical kit.

"You've got a broken rib and you've been stabbed" Kurtis said, trying to keep calm. He noticed that her eyes weren't quite focusing on him; he concluded that it could be blood loss.

"Lara? Lara, stay with me" Kurtis said, panic settled in his tone. He placed his hands either side of her face and lifted it so she was looking at him. She sagged in his arms and he held her close to his chest. He then repositioned her against the wall so that he could use farsee.

Hillary was going out of his mind with worry and dread. There had been no word from Kurtis and Alex still hadn't returned. He dashed out of the hut and went in search of Alex. He located him near the edge of the excavation site and walked up to him.

"Alex, we need to talk" Hillary said slowly and calmly. Alex looked up and saw the expression on Hillary's face; it showed fear and a hint of anger.  
"What happened? Where is she?" Alex asked frantically.  
"They took her. The mercenaries took her." Hillary said slowly, looking down at the ground, ashamed.  
"Which way did they go?" Alex asked, trying to be calm.  
"I'm not sure Mr West. What I do know is, is that they have Lara where they also have Kurtis and Bryce" Hillary spoke calmly. Alex looked at him in confusion.  
"How would you know that?" Alex asked, getting even more confused as the news sank in.  
"I spoke with Mr Trent. Through mind of course, he said they have Lara. He also said she was in a bad way and that they had taken a knife to her." Hillary said, recalling the conversation with Kurtis from earlier in the day.  
"We need to find her. Now." Alex said, frustration setting in.  
"We do indeed" Hillary replied and they both walked back to the hut.

Kurtis slumped back against the wall. Using farsee takes a lot of energy out of him. He took a glance at Lara, who seemed worse than before. Placing two fingers on her throat, Kurtis checked Lara's pulse, it was weak but it was still there. He pulled her into his arms and held her there, secure and safe. The doorknob rattled, Kurtis knew someone was going to come in. He placed Lara back against the wall and stood in front of her, being her only defence. The stranger stepped in and flicked on the lights. It was Byron Coyle.

"Ahhh, Mr Trent, good to see you're finally awake. I was beginning to think you were going to sleep for eternity. It's a shame that didn't happen; I was hoping that I could have a little chat with our favourite tomb raider. Alone that is" Byron said, emphasizing the term 'little chat'.  
"Well that's not going to happen, and if it does; it'll be over my dead body." Kurtis declared threateningly.  
"I think that can be arranged" Byron said, signalling towards the mercenaries to grab Kurtis, but Kurtis wasn't going to let things go down easily. He threw his hands up and sent a wave of kinetic energy their way. They fell to the floor like sandbags. Kurtis sent Coyle into a nearby wall and ensured he stayed down.

After that, Kurtis took the limp body of Lara and held her securely in his arms – bridal style. He carried her through the doorway and into the open air. Lara struggled slightly in his arms but he held on tight as he carried her past the excavation site. That was when he heard it, the faint click of a gun having the safety released. He whirled and saw three mercenaries, all with pistols aimed at him and Lara. Behind them he saw Alex, Hillary and Bryce; who had been released not long before Kurtis and Lara escaped. Alex was looking worried and then concerned whilst he was looking at Lara's body in Kurtis' arms.

"Last chance, give her up" Coyle said, walking from behind Kurtis. "If you give her up, you can walk away free from us, and go back to your demon hunter lifestyle"  
"Never!" Kurtis said as Alex shot Coyle in the back. Byron stumbled and fell to the ground motionless. The mercenaries scurried away, fearful of the wrath of Kurtis and Alex.

Alex ran up to Kurtis and Kurtis passed Lara into his arms. Alex cradled her to his chest.

"God Lara, I should never have left, I'm sorry" Alex said mournfully. "This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been so stupid and let myself get carried away."

He noticed Lara's eyes flutter as she began to wake. He entered their hut and placed her down on one of the sofas.

"Mr West can you please step back, she needs help only me or a medical team can provide" Hillary said calmly. Alex took a few steps back and sank down to his knees. Hillary began his work to keep Lara alive and all Alex could do was wait, he felt utterly helpless.


	10. Chapter 10 - Back into place

Kurtis sat down in the huts bedroom, staring into nothingness. All of his thoughts were focused on Lara. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't exactly help. He had no power that could help to keep Lara alive. Even Alex was doing nothing but thinking.

Alex stood up slowly and went over to Lara. He took her left hand in his and kissed her hand, he noticed that her fingers were cold, like ice on a winter's night.

"Mr West, we've contacted the air ambulance service; they'll be here shortly," Hillary said, trying to stay calm but failing, despair clear in his tone. "I've done all I can for her, they'll be able to do more". Alex wasn't really listening, he was clutching onto Lara's cold fingers, willing life into her.

Kurtis had overheard the conversation and his thoughts were thoroughly focused on what he was going to do if he lost Lara. Not that she was his to lose, she was Alex's girlfriend, not his. Kurtis was going to need to learn to live with that if he was going to keep his and Lara's friendship going. He needed Lara's influence to keep him on the straight path, without her; he was nothing. He picked up his Boran X and pointed it squarely between his eyes.

Lara felt like she was floating on a cloud. Her limbs felt like lead but with a float-y sensation. She saw that her spirit, her very essence, had lifted from her body and was hovering near to her nearest and dearest. Upon seeing this, she tried to talk to Alex but to no avail. This triggered an idea. Kurtis' powers. Lara wondered if Kurtis's powers extended to the spirit realm. She walked over to the hut bedroom and saw Kurtis, with his gun pointing toward himself. Lara forcefully placed herself in front of him.

"Kurtis?!" Lara said, her voice echoing; ghostly. "What the hell are you doing? Are you that stupid to think I'm just going to give up? Put that bloody gun down!" She felt herself getting angry.  
"You know Lara, you sound like my sub-conscious, trying to tell me what's right and wrong. Well, this feels right. Without you Lara, I'm nothing" said Kurtis, his voice giving away his determined emotions. "Look, I'm even talking to myself."  
"Kurtis, I'm really here, look at me" Lara said anxiously. She went to grab the gun from his hands and found that she could touch him. Lara took the gun away and forced him to look at her. "I'm really here Kurtis" Kurtis looked into her crystal blue eyes which were filled with tears. He tried to stroke her cheek but his hand went through her.  
"Oh god, Lara" Kurtis said, looking at Lara with tears in his own eyes. "I know this is a bad question but are you okay?"  
"Peachy" Lara replied, plastering a fake smile on her face. "Kurtis, weird question, what's happening to me?"  
"Not to sound morbid but your life essence is dying, if you don't get help soon; you'll pass on to the afterlife" Kurtis said, his tears beginning to fall down his pale face. Lara's face held a look of horror as the news sank in. She knelt down on her knees and put her face in her hands.

The air ambulance team arrived a few minutes after Lara's spirit had gone to find Kurtis. They took Lara on a stretcher and hooked an IV drip into her arm. Her body had become pale and her lips and fingertips had turned blue. The ambulance crew placed an oxygen mask on her face and took her into the helicopter.

Kurtis tried his best to comfort Lara as she sobbed into her hands. He crawled over to her and tried to place an arm around her shoulder, it went right through her transparent body. An idea sparked in his mind, '_what if I use my life energy to make her become whole again?_' Standing up, Kurtis placed both of his hands in the air; palms up. He concentrated his energy towards Lara and watched in amazement as Lara slowly began to fade away, retreating back into her own body.

Lara's body jerked awake as her spirit entered her body. She began to cough violently, blood trickled down the side of her lips and down her throat. The ambulance crew were working feverously; trying to get her stabilized. Lara's crystal eyes opened to catch a glimpse of Alex as he stood by, waiting to see if she would wake.

A few hours later, Lara was stable and had just aroused from her sedation period, cranky and disorientated. Her eyes focused on the person that was by her bed. It was Alex. He looked exhausted and sad. He had been crying profoundly since Lara had been transferred to the hospital.

Kurtis stood at the door to Lara's private hospital room. Watching and waiting for any news as to Lara's condition. He had been using farsee to check on Lara's pulse and heart rate, to ensure her life spirit had returned to its rightful place. Lara saw him standing in the doorway and used her thoughts to attract his attention.

Thanks for putting me back in my place.  
**Lara. You're awake?!  
**Of course, where else would I be?  
**Not in the land of the living. Jesus Lara, you nearly died.**

As Alex began to wake he brushed against Lara's ribs. She winced loudly as the pain exploded in her ribcage. She clutched at them in an attempt to dull the pain. Alex looked up and saw this and felt as guilty as ever.

"I'm so sorry Lara, I didn't mean-"Alex said, trying to apologize for his selfishness but was interrupted by Lara.  
"Not your fault, you don't need to apologize" Lara rasped, her throat dry.  
"I thought I'd lost you" Alex replied, looking sullen. He dropped his gaze and his head down. Lara ran her fingers through Alex's sandy blonde hair in an attempt to soothe him.  
"Alex, this is my fault. Not yours, not anyone else's, mine." Lara replied, trying to make her voice sound confident. Alex looked her in the eyes and gave her the are-you-kidding-me look. "Alex, I'm still here, I'm not going anywhere, and you don't have to worry". Lara gave a weak smile and placed her hand over Alex's.

Alex used his other hand to pick up Lara's hand and place a gentle kiss on her fingers. He looked up at her with a loving gaze. Taking his hand away from hers, Alex stroked Lara's cheek and she nuzzled into his warm touch, revelling in the heat and love that his fingers gave.


	11. Chapter 11 - Flash of the past

Hillary and Bryce were sitting stiffly in the waiting room, awaiting news of Lara's current state. Kurtis had begun to pace since his last 'mind' conversation with Lara. He knew, through farsee, that Lara's physical condition was okay. As okay as it could be after the scare that she gave her friends. Kurtis was worrying about what Lara was going to mention to her other friends, namely Bryce and Hillary, about Kurtis' physical torment (the whole gun to the head thing) about Lara's once impending death.

Lara had asked Alex to give her some space so he took that as his cue to leave. He ended up at the coffee vender machine where he began to remember when Lara had turned up at his hotel room, in Venice, whilst he was working in close quarters with the Illuminati.

_The bathroom of a hotel room in Venice was fogged up with steam as Alex West took a long, pleasant shower after a hard days work. He had been helped bring down a brick wall that hid a secret temple, had a hand in dragging heavy metal swords from the statue of an Aztec god and oh yes; chased Lara Croft off the edge of a waterfall after she took the same half of the triangle that Powell was after. He couldn't believe that he had actually forced her to jump of the edge into the deep, murky depths of the bottom of the waterfall. All in a days work for Alex. He couldn't shoot Lara, hell; he would never have the courage to. She'd come back for him in the afterlife._

_The sound of a door closing dragged Alex out of the reflection of his day. Closing off the faucet, Alex took a look around the bathroom before stepping out into the living area. His senses were telling him something was going on, as could be expected. He was Alex West after all; he was a magnet for danger. Spotting his gun lying dismantled on the table, Alex placed the magazine back into gun and loaded a clip into the chamber. Now that he was prepared, Alex strode confidently to the door of the hotel room and yanked it open. There was the hotel maid, with a pile of towels. Alex would never forget the look of utter shock and horror on the maids face when she saw him completely naked, after just coming out of the shower. She thrust the towels at him and ran off as he muttered his apologies._

_Alex closed the door behind him and went to go and resume his hot shower when he noticed the word 'TRAITOR' had been written on the glass door of the shower. Realization dawned on him who it was as he turned and saw the very same Lara Croft, who he had forced into the waterfall, sitting with her feet propped up on the table._

_"Arr-"Alex said, his body physically reacting to the shock of her being here, in his hotel room. He gave her a smile.  
"Hello Alex" Lara said calmly, giving a smile of her own.  
"I suppose you think I'm a greedy, unscrupulous sell-out who'll do just about anything for money" Alex mused whilst walking back into the room.  
"Yes that's right" Lara replied, her smile completely gone. Alex looked away before finally nodding and replying.  
"Well the money bit's true I guess" Alex said after a minutes thought. Lara raised her eyebrows before removing her feet off the table and strolling over to where Alex stood.  
"Is It Alex" Lara said. "If you cross me, we may not be able to remain friends." Lara gaze flicked down Alex's body before returning to his ice blue eyes. "Hmm..." Lara said, one eyebrow raised"...Always a pleasure". She gave him a knowing smile before walking out of the hotel room.  
"Hmm...Now for a cold shower" Alex said to himself before getting back into the shower._

Alex took one sip of the coffee and then looked at the cup in disgust. In his opinion, it tasted disgusting.

By this time, Kurtis had gotten sick of pacing and had gone in to see Lara himself. She was still pale but her lips and fingernails no longer had that blue tinge. He noticed that she was in a troubled sleep, her hands were shaking and she couldn't seem to lie still. Kurtis pulled up the chair that Alex had previously been sat on. He took Lara's hand and began to talk to her in soothing tones.

Lara was in fact having a nightmare about what happened in the temple of ten thousand shadows. This had been where Alex had died at the hands of Powell because of Lara and Alex's friendship.

_Lara had just placed the 'clock' into the slot. She had disappeared in a haze of blue fire. Alex had seen it all._

_"LARA!" Alex shouted, his concern for Lara hitting the all-time-high. He looked around frantically. Just as soon as he had shouted her name, she had re-appeared in the same blue fire. As she lay on the floor recovering, the leader of the Illuminati stepped forward.  
"Has she got the piece?!" the leader shouted. Lara held up, with pride, the second half of the triangle as she lay recovering from her trip. He took it from her and began his well prepared speech to all who would bare witness.  
"We will now unite these two parts..." the leader said, holding up the two halves of the triangle. "...The past and the present..." For each of the titles he gave the half a little shake to show what they represented. "...At last, we, the Illuminati, will control time and fulfil the sacred promise to our ancestors. Soon the entire world..." He was interrupted by Powell.  
"Enough of this twaddle" Powell said, clearly bored of the speech and signalled his men to shoot the leader. As soon as the shots began, Lara held up her hands and looked towards the men, as did Alex. Powell plucked the two halves from the now dead leader and crouched as he placed the two halves together. They didn't unite...something was missing._

_Lara and Alex were stood behind him. Lara had a smile on her face as Powell realized something was missing.  
"Not quite what you hoped for Mr Powell," Alex said, clearly knowing what was going on. Powell then realized that the pair of them knew what was wrong and decided to use that as leverage.  
"Oh Lara..." Powell said as he reached into his pocket for his trusty knife. "...I have a gut instinct about this. After all, you are the daughter of a genius. Let me test my theory" and with that he flipped the knife between his fingers and threw it directly at Alex. It hit Alex in the chest. Alex looked at Powell, then at Lara, before falling into the depths of the water that ran below the metal planetary contraption. _

_Lara looked down to the floor as she couldn't bear to watch him die. She then lifted her gaze to Powell, who was looking at her with satisfaction. Lara then jumped backwards; into the water to go and retrieve Alex. Alex's legs had become trapped in the gears of the contraption, limiting his movement. Lara swam over to him and tried to dislodge him from the gears._

_The gears then pulled Alex into the murky depths of the water, leaving him without air. Lara went under the surface and kissed him. She knew that it may be her only chance to show him how she felt but it also gave him at least one last breath. Alex looked her in the eyes one last time before waving her off, he didn't want her to have to watch him die. Lara went back up to the surface._

_"You had to let him go..." Powell said, with signs of fake sympathy. "...No more bubbles". Lara stared at nothing imparticular. "You show me how to complete the triangle, we can change his fate. If you deliver me the power of God; I will spare him."_

At this point, Alex had stepped back into Lara's room and saw that Kurtis was using his mind powers to see what was plaguing Lara's dream. He also noted that Kurtis had a hold on one of Lara's hands. The same one that, when she came out of the temple of ten thousand shadows, had not only been covered in blood but also had deep gashes across her palm. Lara hadn't told Alex that he had died, nor that she had used the triangle to bring him back.

Alex had always had an inkling as to what Lara had done. He remembered the knife had been coming towards him, but then it had hit Powell. When he had asked Lara what had happened, she said he would probably prefer not to know. He hadn't pushed her to tell him. All Alex knew was that Powell was dead and Lara now had some pretty hefty cuts on her hands.

When Lara had come out of the temple she appeared to look pleased with herself. To Alex, her being happy meant he was happy. His smile left when he watched her fall to her knees in exhaustion. He had raced over to catch her before she hit the cold, icy ground. That was when he saw the cuts on her hands and the amount of blood running down her arm. Alex had carried her bridal style over to the sled and had cleaned up her arm using the medical pack that he salvaged from Lara's backpack that was on the sled. By this time she had been disorientated and drowsy, but gave Alex a heart-warming smile.


	12. Chapter 12 - Time flies

Even after everything Kurtis had seen in the past, it was still a shock to see what Lara was having nightmares about. Alex should be dead right now but he isn't. Kurtis let go of Lara's hand and opened his eyes. He was now exhausted. Seeing a shadow in the corner of his eye, he turned to see Alex sat in the corner of the room, appearing to be in deep thought.

Alex was still contemplating the gashes that had been across Lara's palms. They were barely noticeable scars now. He began to remember everything that had happened after the temple. Alex had ended up spending the night at Croft Manor with Lara. They hadn't done anything, Lara had been having trouble sleeping and having Alex there with her had relaxed her. She had slept soundly with him there; so he spent the night sat in Lara's four-poster bed, holding Lara as she slept.

When the morning had come, Alex had gone back to his apartment. He had left his cell phone number with Hillary and had asked him to call if there were any problems. There was never any need for Hillary to call, Lara could handle whatever she came across. Alex had received a call however, when Lara had nearly gotten herself killed going to Greece and retrieving an orb. Alex had tried to get into contact with Lara, but she had refused all attempts. He had only gotten into contact with her after Sheridan had forced himself on her when she had said no.

_*It was two fifteen in the morning when Alex West stumbled into his apartment. He had gone out with an old friend for a drink which then turned into playing poker. Alex threw his keys down onto the table beside the front door and placed his cell phone next to it. After falling over, twice, Alex finally made it to his sofa and went into a drunken slumber._

_Alex was then awoken at three a.m. by his cell phone letting out its delightful tune. He fumbled around in his pockets until he realized that it was on the table. He walked over to the table and flipped open his cell phone, not even looking at the caller ID._

_"Hello?" Alex asked when no-one started speaking. He was quite relieved when it turned out to be Hillary.  
"Mr West, is Lara currently with you?" Hillary asked, his tone giving away his frantic fear.  
"No, why? Is something wrong?" Alex asked, suddenly sober.  
"Lara didn't return home this afternoon. She was running errands in London, she said she would be back at nine last night but she didn't return and she hasn't called. Alex, I think something's seriously wrong." Hillary informed Alex.  
"I'll find her Hillary. Don't worry" Alex replied confidently before closing his cell phone, ending the call. Alex began to think of ways to find Lara when his cell phone rang again. This time he checked the caller ID. The screen flashed the name Lara. He hastily flipped the phone open.  
"Hello? Lara? Where are you?" Alex asked, his tone becoming frantic. All he heard on the other end was the sound of muffled screams. "Lara, are you okay? Answer me damn it". He then heard a scratching sound and then Lara's voice.  
"Alex? Alex! Help me plea-"Lara said, sounding hysterical. She had been interrupted mid-sentence as Alex heard her voice get further and further away. Alex went over to his landline phone and called Croft Manor.  
"Croft Manor..." Hillary's voice came from the other end of the line.  
"Hillary, tell Bryce to track Lara's cell phone and send me the co-ordinates" Alex said, his tone saying he was not to be argued with.  
"Certainly Mr West. May I ask what the new found rush is?" Hillary asked calmly.  
"You're right Hillary. Something is seriously wrong." Alex replied before putting the phone down. His cell phone buzzed with a new message. Bryce had located Lara's cell phone about five miles from London – where she had supposed to have been earlier in the day. Alex grabbed his coat from the hanger, got his keys from the table and set off to his car. He put the co-ordinates into his sat-nav and drove to the location._

_It was a deserted stretch of road. He saw Lara's Aston Martin straight off, parked just off the road. Upon a more thorough examination; Alex saw that both the front passenger and driver's side doors were wide open and the headlights left on. _

_Alex grabbed his gun from the glove compartment and placed the magazine into it. Loading a clip into the chamber, Alex stepped out of his own vehicle. He scanned his surroundings before proceeding to Lara's car. He noticed blood was on the driver's seat and the steering wheel. Alex knew that, that would be Lara's blood. "Oh god" Alex said before wiping his brow. There was an empty shell cartridge on the floor beside the driver's side door. Alex stepped away from Lara's car when he heard muffled screams coming from a vast set of trees nearby._

_Taking a slow pace to the trees, Alex stepped cautiously towards them with his gun held in front. He then heard Lara, she was screaming. Alex picked up the pace and went into the forest. That's when he saw Lara. She was being held up by her wrists to a tree, facing it. Alex stepped cautiously towards Lara's assailant. This meant getting a closer look at Lara. She was crying; something Lara never did except when she thought about her father. Her normally crisp attire was creased and had blood on them. Lara looked like she had been beaten ten times over. She had a nosebleed, her lip was bleeding profoundly and she had a gash across her upper arm. _

_Alex heard her sobbing. His heart constricted at the thought of someone harming her. He stood behind a tall tree trunk and was listening to the conversation._

_"Listen to me, Croft. You're going to call your little boyfriend back and tell him that you're perfectly fine; just running a little late..." The assailant, who turned out to be Terry Sheridan, ordered. "Then me and you can have some fun, eh Croft?"  
"Anything, just don't hurt him" Lara sobbed. "If you want me to call him back then I'll need my cell phone". Sheridan brought up her contacts and rang Alex's phone, which to Alex's advantage, was still on the passenger seat in his car. When the call went through, Sheridan placed the phone next to Lara's ear. She left him a voicemail, acting as though Alex had picked up. When she had done; Sheridan closed the phone, ending the call._

_Throwing the phone to the ground, Sheridan crushed the phone with his foot, effectively breaking it. He then made Lara face him. She was still sobbing heavily, unable to stop. She tilted her head down and closed her eyes, whispering her apologies into the cold, crisp air. Sheridan lifted her face up so she would have to look at him. Terry trailed kisses from her mouth, heading down to her throat. Lara turned her head away and closed her eyes again. This time her apologies were to Alex._

_"I'm so sorry, Alex..." Lara whispered, her voice barely there at all. "...this wasn't supposed to happen...I hope you'll forgive me..." She began sobbing again. Alex shifted from behind the tree. Lara had opened her eyes and looked into the distance, anything to stop herself having to look at Terry. That was when she saw Alex. Her eyes filled with tears again at the sight of her close friend that had once been her lover. She didn't want him to have to see this, her lowest point; not being strong enough to force Sheridan off. Alex spotted that Lara had seen him and mouthed the words 'count to ten and then go to your left'. She nodded and then tore her gaze from him to look at the floor. Lara was counting inside her head; by the time she got to four, Sheridan had one hand restraining her wrists and the other slowly caressing her athletic body. When she got to ten, she violently pulled her wrists from Terry's grasp and dived to her left. Alex shot Terry in his right thigh before stepping towards him. Lara was clutching onto a nearby tree trunk before she sank down to her knees and let out a muffled scream._

_Alex dashed over to her and pulled her to his chest. She sobbed into his chest for about five minutes until Sheridan started shouting._

_"Are you the boyfriend or her latest fling?" Sheridan asked. Alex shot him a frosty glare and then turned back to Lara. He lifted her chin up so he could look at her. _

_"Lara? You okay?" Alex asked, looking at her injuries. She let out a whimper as he probed her lip where it was still bleeding. "Lara, I'm gonna help you to the car and then we're gonna get you back to the Manor" Alex said, helping Lara to her feet. He put his arm around her whilst she clung onto him. Guiding her to his car, Alex escorted her into the passenger seat. She fumbled with the seatbelt and after three attempts; put her head into her hands and cried openly. Alex pulled the seatbelt around her and secured her in the seat. He then went around the car and got in himself. After they had been driving for forty minutes, Lara was leaning in her seat facing away from Alex, with her head against the window; letting the tears fall. Alex took one of her hands and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Lara entwined their fingers together, seeking comfort from one of the best people in her life._

Alex remembered that night well - it wasn't exactly a night that could easily be forgotten. He had ensured that her car was returned to her in good condition, with all the blood removed from the upholstery. It was an expensive bill but it was worth it for the one he loved...


	13. Chapter 13 - When emotions take over

Kurtis was sat down, quietly watching for any sign that Lara was waking up. He needed to ask her about her nightmares and get down to the bottom of it. Alex came out of his trip down memory lane and went out of the room. That memory was not one to be taken lightly. Alex had turned up at the last minute and had saved Lara from further humiliation. They had not told Bryce nor Hillary about what had happened that night; Alex had said that Lara had, had car trouble and twisted her ankle walking to the nearest payphone as her cell phone had died when the car broke down.

Alex found himself sitting on a bench outside the hospital, wondering how the hell he and Lara had lived this long without being killed. Kurtis went to go and find Alex and finally located him on the bench outside. Taking a seat next to him, Kurtis decided to ask him a few questions about the temple of ten thousand shadows.

"You know Alex, Lara seems quite accustomed to having you around" Kurtis said, trying not to make it sound like an interrogation. Alex looked up at him in confusion. "She's smitten with you" Kurtis said, by way of explanation; upon seeing the expression on Alex's face.  
"Yes, she does; doesn't she" Alex replied, trying not to sound irritated.  
"I would go as far as to say she couldn't live without you" Kurtis said, testing Alex's reaction.  
"What is this? You trying to give me a not-so-subtle warning?" Alex said, his tone becoming agitated.  
"Just trying to get to the bottom of Lara's nightmares" Kurtis said, holding his hands up in mock surrender.  
"What was it about?" Alex asked, his curiosity peaked. " I knew that she had nightmares, but I didn't know what they were about"  
"Judging by the setting I would say that it was one of her past adventures, you were there, wherever it was" Kurtis replied, his tone implying that there was more to it.  
"Well me and Lara have never been on any adventures together, if that is what you're asking" Alex said, becoming agitated that Kurtis was being so obtuse.  
"It looks to be during the planetary alignment, some sort of temple, there were a lot of people there" said Kurtis. Alex knew instantly where Kurtis was talking about. Kurtis carried on. "Lara looked pretty unhappy. Some guy, I'm guessing the leader of the crew, didn't want her around. Looks like he took every opportunity to criticize her"  
"Manfred Powell. I can't believe she's still having those dreams that was just over two years ago." Alex said, his expression changing before continuing. "Then again, something happened that day that she wouldn't explain, I have a theory about what happened but she wouldn't tell me straight"  
"I can tell you it was bad and now I know why she doesn't let you go on adventures on your own" Kurtis said, looking into Alex's eyes. "Alex, you literally died. It's no wonder that she worries for you."  
"I...died, like as in DIED?" Alex mused, the news not really sinking in.  
"Lara loved you that much that she sacrificed bringing her father back to save you" Kurtis said.  
"So, let me get this straight. Lara has nightmares about my death but she didn't tell me even though I died..." Alex said. He was becoming less agitated with Kurtis and more at Lara.

Whilst that was going on, Hillary gone to see Lara; to see for himself that she was okay. He was quite relieved to see that she was. Knocking quietly, Hillary opened Lara's door and stepped in. He walked to her bedside and pulled up a chair. Lara slowly opened her eyes and focused on Hillary.

"Hello Lara" Hillary said cheerfully. He smiled at her and she smiled back.  
"Hillary, nice to see you" Lara said politely. "Where's Alex?"  
"I believe that Mr West has gone to get some air, along with Mr Trent" Hillary informed Lara.  
"Kurtis stayed?" Lara asked, surprised that he stuck around, he was usually quite mysterious and disappeared at random intervals.  
"Yes he did. He was quite worried about you, as were the rest of us" Hillary said, taking hold of Lara's hand. She squeezed his hand in assurance that she was still around.  
"I know, I worry you all. I scared myself to be honest." Lara said, remembering her ghostly presence. "I'm glad to still be here though"  
"Good. Croft Manor wouldn't be the same without Lara Croft; or any Crofts for that matter" Hillary replied.

Both of them turned around as they heard a commotion outside of the room. That's when they heard Bryce shouting at someone and then the sound of someone walking past the room. Lara raised one eyebrow at the door and then turned back to Hillary. Hillary stood up and went over to the door and opened it a crack so that he could see what was going on. Bryce was having a heated discussion with Alex who didn't seem to be listening. Bryce must have said something that Alex didn't like as Alex gave Bryce a punch to the jaw. Hillary made a 'one minute' gesture to Lara and stepped out of the room.

Lara was becoming impatient when Hillary still hadn't returned after ten minutes. She knew something was wrong but, as she was incapable of getting out of the bed, she couldn't find out until Hillary returned. She became worried when the shouting escalated and it sounded like a fight had broken out. Someone tried the door handle and slowly opened the door. Kurtis stepped in and leant on the end of Lara's bed.

**We have a slight problem.  
**What? What is it?  
**Alex is on a rampage. He wants to see you and we are trying to stop him coming in here.  
**Why? Why is he on a rampage?  
**Let's just say that the temple of ten thousand shadows is on his mind.  
**What do you mean?  
**He knows what you did Lara – With the triangle of light.  
**How does he know? You didn't tell him. Tell me you didn't tell him.  
**He wanted to know about your nightmares. You should have told him after it happened.  
**What?! How do you tell someone that they died and you did nothing to stop it?  
**Okay, I get your point. Alex has a pretty strong right hook y'know.  
**Yes, I'm well aware. What has he done?  
**Bryce saw that Alex was angry and was heading straight for your room. He stood in the way to keep you safe.  
**What about Hillary?  
**Trying to keep Alex under control.  
**Right. Go and let Alex in.  
**What?! Are you insane?! You can't fend off an attack in this state.  
**If he truly loves me, he won't hurt me. LET HIM IN!  
**Okay, alright, going now.**

Lara mentally prepared herself for what was to come. An angry Alex West was not to be messed with.

Alex charged into Lara's room and slammed the door shut behind him. He locked it to give them the extra privacy. Alex then forcefully placed himself in the chair furthest from Lara's bed and glared at her. Lara artfully raised an eyebrow at him.

"Y'know Lara, I'd do anything for you. I think the act in the temple of ten thousand shadows proves that" Alex spat viciously.  
"Alex, you think you know what happened but really, you don't know the half of it." Lara replied, trying to keep herself calm but becoming irritated.  
"Well why don't you enlighten me?" Alex replied, his voice deathly silent. Lara refused to look at him.  
"I don't have to do anything Alex" Lara said, her tone showing impatience. Alex stood up and made like he was going to backhand her. Lara didn't even bat an eyelid. "Don't do anything you'll regret later Alex or you might find yourself in a bad way"  
"Are you threatening me Lady Croft?! I don't think you're in any place to be doing so." Alex said, referring to the fact she was hospitalized.  
"Alex West, do you really think I'm going to be intimidated by you, of all people?" Lara asked, raising both of her eyebrows. Alex then did something Lara did not expect. He backhanded her.

Of all the things that Lara had imagined he would do, physically slapping or hitting her had never been one of them. The sound echoed off of the walls. Lara placed one of her hands on her now throbbing cheek. Alex stood still, his hand hovering over Lara's face as if to hit her again as his anger had turned into full-on rage. The door to Lara's room unlocked on its own and the door flew open. Kurtis stepped into the room and saw this and sent a wave of energy Alex's way. He landed in a heap in one of the chairs; unconscious. Kurtis went over to Lara and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. He caressed the cheek that Alex slapped before pressing one of the buttons at Lara's bedside. Two minutes later, the hospitals security crew stepped in and towed Alex away.


	14. Chapter 14 - Whole again

Lara sat there, unsure of what to make of what had just happened. The man she loved had just hit her. Physically hit her. A tear slowly, silently, made its way down her cheek as it sunk in. Alex West had just hit her, and she did nothing to stop him. Kurtis sat beside her, on one of the nearby chairs, ready to give her support if she needed him. That one tear turned into full-blown sobbing. Kurtis got off the chair in an instant, sliding onto the bed so he could comfort her. Placing an arm around her shoulders, Kurtis pulled Lara to his chest and let her sob into his shirt. She clung onto him as if she was drowning and he was a lifejacket.

Hillary and Bryce filed into the room about half an hour later to find both Lara and Kurtis, asleep, with Lara draped over Kurtis's chest and his arm around her shoulders. Both of them looked blissfully peaceful. Hillary shooed Bryce out so that they could sleep, he then closed the door behind them. Hillary took both Bryce and himself home (the air ambulance had taken them back to England) and got to cleaning up the damage that Lara had done to her study when she found out that Kurtis was 'dead'.

It was morning when Alex woke up. He had been placed in a cell at the nearest police station after the events that had occurred the night before. To be honest, he didn't remember much; but he knew for sure that he would have a lot of apologizing to do. All Alex knew was that at some point last night, something had happened and he was taken into police custody.

Kurtis woke up as the sunlight streamed through the open blinds. He noticed that Lara was still clinging onto him and that she must have cried through most of the night as she still had the puffy red eyes. He planted a delicate kiss on her forehead before sliding off the bed. Deciding to take a walk to the reception desk, Kurtis had asked the nurse when Lara would be able to go home. She had replied that Lara could be discharged now if he would sign the papers.

Kurtis gave Hillary a call and let him know that Lara was coming home. He took it upon himself to take Lara safely back home and put her into bed.

At one o'clock in the afternoon, there was a knock at the door. Hillary was tending to the hedges out at the back of the Manor, Bryce was in his trailer and Kurtis was busy fixing one of the chandeliers in one of the eighty-three rooms of the Manor. Lara had been reading a book about Shakespeare in front of the fire when the knock had resounded. Putting her bookmark in place, Lara took a walk to the door and looked through the spy-hole. Alex was stood outside.

Lara quickly checked herself in front of the mirror near the door; to ensure that she looked presentable. Her cheek had become bruised overnight and the doctor had prescribed painkillers to take the edge off. She then proceeded to open the door.

"Alex West," Lara acknowledged as she opened the door and leaned impatiently on the doorframe.  
"May I come in?" Alex asked, his polite manners taking over.  
"After last night I'm surprised that you're here" Lara replied icily. Alex looked more closely at Lara and saw the horrific bruise on Lara's cheek.  
"Are you going to invite me in or leave me on the doorstep?" Alex asked.  
"I think I'll leave you on the doorstep" Lara said, before proceeding to close the door. The door met an obstacle; Alex's foot. He forced the door open so strongly that Lara was forced backwards and she fell flat onto the floor.

At that moment, Kurtis had been descending the stairs and had seen Lara at the door; talking to someone. He saw the door fly open forcefully and raced down the stairs when Lara went down. Picking her up in his arms, Kurtis carried her to a nearby chair and placed her down before going to the door himself.

"So Alex, is that your new hobby? Causing physical harm to women?" Kurtis asked, his tone arctic.  
"It's not like that" Alex replied, his tone was hysterical.  
"Alex, that would be twice that you've hurt Lara in the last twenty-four hours. I think you should be leaving now before I throw you out. Literally" Kurtis threatened. He narrowed his eyes at Alex.  
"Look, just let me talk to her" Alex said, exasperated. He eyed Lara, who was slowly making her way to the door and taking her place beside Kurtis. "Lara, please"  
"Alex, I have nothing to say to you. You hurt me when I was unable to defend myself and then you attack me in my own home" Lara accused, her voice pitch getting higher and higher. Kurtis placed an arm protectively around her shoulders, just daring Alex to lay a finger on her.

Alex took a step back and put his hands up in surrender.

"I just want to talk, Lara. Hear me out" Alex said, pleading.  
"You have two minutes and then I leave you to Kurtis," Lara replied. Kurtis walked to the kitchen to give them space.  
"Lara, I'm so sorry for what I did last night. It was stupid, really stupid and it won't ever happen again. And just now, I'm sorry for that too. I didn't know that I would fly off the handle at you like that. Slapping you is inexcusable. I know that you'll never forgive me for that." Alex said, his tone mournful.  
"Alex, I just don't know if I can trust you after that. I couldn't defend myself, I was vulnerable and you took advantage of that." Lara said, tears spilling down her cheeks. Alex cautiously stepped into the house and put his arms around Lara, giving her a hug. He rested his chin in her hair and kissed the top of her head.  
"I know that you'll never forgive me but I'm sorry" Alex said, tears forming in his eyes and silently spilling down his cheeks. Lara looked up at him and he gazed down at her. His lips hovered over hers, his eyes asking her permission. She nodded and he softly placed a kiss on Lara's lips. She succumbed to his gentle touch and passionately kissed him back. Lara knew that what had happened would shadow over their relationship, but for now, she didn't care. All she wanted was Alex.

Alex pulled Lara into his arms and he lifted her – bridal style. There lips never separated as he closed the door with his foot and took her up the stairs to her room. When they got there, Lara pulled away so she could breathe. She took one look at Alex and positively melted. Lara decided to take control and guided him over to the bed where their lips met again, taking no prisoners.

Bryce had seen Alex on the security camera but had thought nothing of it. Hillary entered the house through the side door that led into the kitchen, where Kurtis was sat at the small table in the corner.

"Where's Lara?" Hillary asked, placing his gardening shears on the tabletop.  
"Upstairs, having a discussion with Alex about their relationship" Kurtis said, yawning. He had used farsee to check on the two of them and it had left him feeling withdrawn.  
"Okay, let me know how that goes. If you need me I'll be in the shed" Hillary said, going back into the vast gardens of Croft Manor.

About an hour later, Lara was laid under the covers with Alex. He had his arms around her; holding her tight against his chest. Lara was listening to the steady beating of Alex's heart as he inhaled the sweet scent of her hair. He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry Lara" Alex mumbled into Lara's hair.  
"I know you are, I'm sorry for pushing you over the edge" Lara replied.  
"I still shouldn't have hit you. Does it hurt?" Alex asked, gazing down at her. She looked up at him.  
"It doesn't hurt as bad as it looks" Lara replied with a smile. "With time, it will fade."  
"I just wish you would have told me that I had died" Alex mumbled, airing the underlining cause to the problem.  
"I know, I should have done. I'm sorry" Lara said, nuzzling into Alex's chest. Alex stroked her un-marked cheek.  
"It's okay. At least now I know" Alex said, giving Lara's shoulder a squeeze.  
"I thought that if I told you, you would leave me, because I didn't do anything to stop it from happening" Lara replied, tears slipping down her cheeks and dropping onto Alex's chest.  
"Hey, hey, don't cry. I wouldn't have left you and I'm not going to leave you now. That is, if you'll still have me" Alex said, gazing into her crystal blue eyes. She smiled, feeling a bit more cheerful.  
"Of course I will you idiot" Lara said, taking Alex by surprise as she kissed him. He reciprocated and placed a hand at the nape of her neck so he could deepen the kiss.

Alex had gone to sleep about half an hour later, sleeping on his side with an arm draped over Lara's waist. Lara was laid facing away from him, thinking about all that had gone on in the last few days. She had to give up on her reflection of the past few days as she dashed off to her en-suite bathroom and was violently sick into the toilet. Leaning against the wall, Lara made her way to the sink where she brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth with mouthwash. She leant on the sink as light-headedness took over and left her dizzy, clutching onto the sink to stop herself falling.


	15. Chapter 15 - Life choice

Alex began to stir when Lara had closed the bathroom door. He had thought nothing of it until he heard the sounds of her being sick. Stumbling out of bed, Alex went over to the bathroom door and listened to the sounds coming from inside the bathroom. He heard the sound of the taps as Lara brushed her teeth and the gurgling of her using mouthwash.

"Lara, you okay?" Alex asked, pushing open the door. His senses were in overdrive when he saw Lara holding onto the sink for dear life. He went over to her side. "Lara..."  
"I'm okay, I'm good" Lara replied, giving him a fake smile. She pushed herself off the sink and stumbled as the dizziness took over. Alex caught hold of her and helped her stand.  
"Really? 'Cause I don't think you are" Alex said, casting a watchful eye on Lara. She glared at him before relenting.  
"Okay, okay, maybe I'm not. I'll get Hillary to call a doctor if it will stop you worrying" Lara said, relenting to Alex's concerns. Alex sighed before speaking.  
"Come on, back to bed for you" Alex said, playfully tugging her back into the bedroom. She smiled.

By this time, Kurtis was in Bryce's trailer; listening to Bryce's endless conversation about Lara's previous adventures.

The next morning, Lara slowly made her way down the staircase to the lounge; where Hillary had left her the cup of tea she requested when he had come to wake her up. Alex was still in bed, so Lara had plenty of free time. At the bottom of the staircase, Lara tripped and ended up sprawled on the rug at the foot of the stairs. She began laughing, unable to stop. Kurtis came in through the front door and saw Lara laid on the floor; laughing hysterically.

"Erm...Lara, what are you doing?" Kurtis asked cautiously.  
"I don't know" Lara replied, in between giggles. She looked at Kurtis, he was trying to stifle a smile and she knew it.  
"Do you want a hand getting up?" Kurtis asked, offering her his right hand.  
"Sure" Lara said, giving him a smile whilst taking his hand. He hauled her up and set her down on the staircase. She sat down, feeling woozy, closing her eyes to dull the pain away. Kurtis cocked his head to one side and eyed Lara suspiciously.

Lara placed her hands to her head and began rubbing her fingers on her temples.

"You alright, Croft?" Kurtis asked, concern being a clear aspect of his tone.  
"Fine, I'm fine" Lara replied, trying to stop the darkness taking over. The darkness won the battle however, and Lara passed out. Kurtis placed a hand to the side of her head as she fell, preventing her from further injury by hitting her head on the steps of the stairs. He sat her body against the banister and gently moved her hair from her face.

Alex stepped out of Lara's bedroom after having a quick shower. He was about to walk down the stairs when he saw Lara slumped against the banister with Kurtis trying to rouse her. After running down the stairs, Alex knelt next to Kurtis and checked Lara's pulse. It was steady. Taking Lara into his arms, Alex took Lara to one of the sofas whilst Kurtis went to find Hillary.

Alex placed Lara down and stroked her hair away from her face. He placed a tentative hand on her cheek before taking her hand. This was when Kurtis came back in; with Hillary in tow. Hillary went straight to Lara's side and placed two fingers on her wrist to check her pulse before turning to Kurtis.

"What happened?" Hillary asked, his tone fraught.  
"When I came back from talking to Bryce, she was having a bit of a moment, she looked carefree. I helped her up and she sat on the stairs and then she passed out" Kurtis said, keeping his neutral gaze on Lara's weak form. Hillary looked to be deep in thought.  
"Has she been having headaches or nausea?" Hillary asked, looking at Alex. Alex shrugged but then remembered what happened yesterday.  
"She was sick yesterday. She said she'd talk to you about setting up a doctor's appointment" Alex replied, his face showing signs of confusion. Hillary glanced back at Lara before explaining.  
"I apologize for being so frank about this but when you and Lara have had intercourse lately, have you been using protection?" Hillary asked, clearly embarrassed about the topic of the question.

Realization hit both Alex and Kurtis about what Hillary was implying. There was the slight chance Lara was once again pregnant. Kurtis looked at Alex and shook his head. Alex gave him a look as if to say '_what?!'_.

"Alex, if Hillary's right about this then you not only hurt your girlfriend, but also the woman who is carrying your child" Kurtis said matter-of-factly. Alex shot him a glare and looked at Lara when she appeared to stir. She opened her crystal blue eyes and looked around in confusion. He gaze settled on Alex before she swung her legs over the side of the sofa and tried to sit up.

"Ow, ow, ow" Lara said, closing her eyes in pain and putting a hand on her forehead. "What the hell happened?" Her focus began to come back and she looked into the concerned eyes of Alex, Hillary and Kurtis.


	16. Chapter 16 - Neutral news

Hillary decided that it should be Alex's responsibility to tell Lara the news. He gave Alex a look that said 'she's all yours' and walked into the kitchen, dragging Kurtis with him.

Alex stood up and walked closer to Lara. She looked at him with curious eyes, wanting to know what had happened. She couldn't remember anything and that was a bad sign.

"Lara, we need to talk." Alex said, his serious streak taking over. Lara instantly became worried.  
"Okay, what is it?" Lara asked timidly. "Alex, please." Alex looked uncomfortable before he gained his composure.  
"I'm really sorry Lara. Really sorry. This is my fault, if I'd have just thought about how you would feel then maybe this wouldn't have happened..." Alex said before he was interrupted by Lara.  
"What do you mean by _'maybe this wouldn't have happened?'_ Alex, what's going on?" Lara asked, she had started to become hysterical. Alex took hold of her hand.  
"Lara, do you remember last year? About the...err...the baby?" Alex asked timidly, not wanting Lara to be forced into remembering. Lara gingerly placed a hand over her mouth as tears slipped out of her eyes. She began sobbing.

Alex took Lara into his arms and let her cry into his chest. This not only hurt her but it hurt him too. Lara wiped the tears from her face and tried to even out her emotions. She looked at Alex with wide, tear-filled eyes.

"So you're saying what...that I'm pregnant...again?" Lara asked, looking Alex in the eye. Alex nodded solemnly. Lara looked away and laughed. She couldn't help herself.

Looking at her confused, Alex raised an eyebrow in pure Lara style. She looked at him and smiled a full heart warming smile.

"Alex, is this not a good thing?" Lara asked suddenly, her smile fading. Alex looked into her eyes and saw the hurt that she was feeling, thinking that he wasn't happy about it. The truth is, is that he was scared, scared that if the same thing that happened last year happened again then he would lose her. He would lose that bright, intelligent, funny, caring woman that he loved so much. That's when he realized that he had been so long in his own thoughts that Lara had wandered off.

Lara had left Alex in the lounge. She didn't know what to do. She was pregnant again and the supposed 'love of her life' who was the father had not in so many words just said that he wasn't happy about it. Dashing into the kitchen, Lara saw Kurtis sat at the table drinking a mug of coffee. When he looked up and saw her, he put the mug down and stood up. She rushed at him and hugged him tightly and cried. He looked down at her, concerned at the fact that she was crying. He assumed that this was supposed to be a happy time.

Kurtis wrapped his arms around her, giving her a sense of security. He felt the pain and hurt that she was feeling and just wished that he could take it all away. He didn't like to see her like this especially when he knew that Alex was the reason.

"Lara, you can talk to me. Don't bottle it up." Kurtis said sincerely. Lara just looked up at him, at a loss at what to say to him.  
"He's not happy, Kurtis. I don't think he wants it." Lara said, her face leaning into Kurtis's chest.  
"What d'you mean? Do you mean the baby?" Kurtis asked before continuing. "If it is then I'll be there for you, and the baby." Lara weakly smiled at him before shrugging away and walking into the garden, with the intention to go to her father's grave.

Walking down the stone steps, Lara began to remember how she had gone to her father's grave after the triangle of light fiasco. She sunk down to her knees, wondering how life had gotten so bad. She used to love her life with her adventuring and now all she could think was that the people in her life, who don't die, are always pushed away.

She stood up, just as Alex walked out the front door to find her. Since she had wandered off after he told her the news, he had become worried that she was going to leave him – he was he one who messed up after all. He didn't make a mistake though, no, he loves Lara and having a child with her shows her that he's committed to their relationship then that's what he would do.

Alex had big plans for the future – he wanted to make an honest woman out of Lara for starters. He had wanted to have children, further down the line. But everything had changed last year when he had found out she was pregnant. They had been through so much together; the triangle of light, Terry Sheridan...Alex knew that that was a major part of him and Lara getting together. If he hadn't have left Lara then she would never had been with Sheridan in the first place.

He spotted Lara sitting on a lone bench not too far from her father's grave. She was hunched over with her head in her hands. He strolled up to her and knelt down in front of her, taking hold of her hands.

"I'm sorry, Lara." Alex said, staring deep into the abyss that was Lara's eyes.  
"Sorry is getting old with us, isn't it?" Lara stated, her face set in stone. Alex's eyes widened when he realized what she was saying.  
"Yeah, it is. Lara, I love you and I'll do anything to make this work." Alex replied, his eyes unblinking. "You and me are having a baby and I'm hoping that when the time comes, Lara, you'll be my wife." He smiled at Lara's shocked expression.  
"Okay." Was all Lara said in reply to what Alex had said. She smiled and hugged him.

Alex knew that all Lara needed was the reassurance that he was going to be there for her – through everything...


End file.
